


Dancing

by bsl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Filth, Smut, prompt, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsl/pseuds/bsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and  Yang decide to go dancing. This is pure sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StVincent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StVincent/gifts).



> This was a tumblr prompt but it's so long and rather filthy, so I figured it deserved its own post rather than to get swallowed in Minutiae.  
> Prompt: Let's go for something happier. You owe someone 2,146 words of making out, optionally to the prompt, "relax, it's not illegal if we don't get caught." Gogogo ^^

 

They had a routine for when they returned home after a hunt. Yang would spill through the apartment door and drop her bag awkwardly in middle of the floor. She would unlock Ember Celica and drop the cuffs onto the table with a dull, weighted thud before she collapsed into a soft doze on the couch. Blake would shove Yang’s bag against the wall with her boot and carry her own to their bedroom - she always unpacked immediately. She’d strip out of her hunting gear, take a quick shower, then slide her bare body between cool sheets. Soon after she settled, Yang would stumble from the living room with half closed eyes. She shed her clothes like a second skin, leaving the remnants trailing behind her before she crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around Blake. After a long and glorious nap in their own bed, they’d throw on some pajamas and toast ludicrous amounts of frozen waffles.

This time, Blake was antsy. Her feet tucked up under her in an attempt to compress the sensation in her limbs. She bandaged her fingers in the ragged hem of her shirt as she watched Yang demolish her food and tried to figure out the root of her restlessness. By all accounts, she should be exhausted. They’d been gone for almost two weeks and in any other instance their bed would be singing to her. Instead she was wired with a coiled and unpredictable energy.

Blake unraveled her fingers from her shirt, which was enough movement to snag the periphery of Yang’s attention. She rested her forearms on the table and wrapped her fingers around a chunk of waffle. “We should go out.”

Yang stopped chewing and her head twitched up to look at Blake as nimble fingers put the small piece of food in her mouth. Surprise slapped her in the face and left her jaw slack. She dropped the waffle in her hand back onto the plate and dry swallowed her mouthful.

“Are you sure? Usually you want to sleep for a week after we get home.” Blake nodded and Yang drew her eyebrows up her forehead.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to dress up and go dancing with you.” She stretched her arm across the table with feline precision and caressed Yang’s bare wrist. The tickle was odd after so many days with Ember Celica clamped to her arms, but it was welcomed.

A cocky smile spread across sticky lips. "You don’t have to ask me twice.”

\---

Yang emerged from the bathroom, hair damp and piled atop her head in a messy knot. She was greeted by Blake, her figure wrapped in a sinfully short dress. A strip of sheer black lace around her midriff called out to Yang’s hands, begging for her touch. Her legs were bare, a rarity as Blake usually covered them with stockings or pants. Yang ached to run her fingers up the inches of exposed, creamy thigh, to kneel and worship at her altar. The blonde gawped. Her mouth flopped open and shut as she grasped for words that dodged her grasp with elegance she didn't possess. For a second she considered dropping her towel and taking Blake in her mouth, but she refrained. Blake had asked for this, and she wasn't going to ruin it with unchecked hormones. Instead she stepped aside, allowing the lithe body to brush past her in the doorway. “Meow.” She growled as Blake entered the bathroom. Her eyes followed hips that swayed in cadence until the door latched shut in front of her, blocking her view. Yang stood in stupor before the door, and a small groan slipped from her lips.

By the time Blake came out of the bathroom, her eyes lined with dark wings and a bow tied firmly over her ears, Yang was finishing up at the dresser. A halter top of liquid gold poured over her skin, and the urge to rake nails over the tightly muscled back throbbed in Blake’s skull. Her hungry gaze was caught by the reflection of appreciative lilac eyes. A light blush dusted over her cheeks as she looked away, and she opened their closet in search for a pair of heels. She perched herself on the edge of the bed to put them on and Yang stood with an unnecessary flourish that made her breasts bounce maddeningly beneath the pearlescent fabric.

“What do you think? Hot stuff, right?” Yang posed, one hand on the hip of her tiny denim shorts and the other fluffing her hair. Both of her arms were flesh-toned, and Blake was struck by the bizarre lack of gold locked together with the skin above her elbow. She couldn’t blame her for covering it up with the skinweave, the same reason drove her to bind her ears beneath the ribbon they hadn’t been assaulted by in months: a normal night in a club would be impossible if they went without disguising the less socially acceptable parts of themselves.

“The hottest.” Blake replied before her eyes dropped back to her feet. She buckled narrow straps around her ankles before rolling them, testing the tightness.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She could feel Yang’s gaze feasting upon her legs like a ravenous predator, and a broad smile turned up her lips. Yang snatched her hands and pulled her up from the bed with vigor. “Let’s go!”

\--

A short cab ride found them outside Junior’s. Yang eyed the line with disdain before she strolled straight up to the doorman and flashed him a smile. His body went wooden in panic and his hat tumbled from his head to land in a puddle of something that was definitely not water. He stepped back and raised his hands in surrender. Yang winked at him with a grin and the pair moved straight past him and the line of aggravated potential customers at the door.

The darkness swallowed them in a single bite, but despite that Yang took Blake’s hand in hers and lead her through the horde of sweating bodies that gyrated to reverberating beats. When they approached the bar Yang tucked the faunus in front of her and raised her hand to snatch the bar staff’s attention. Junior spotted the unusually pale arm waving in the air and strutted over with a smile.

“Here to cause trouble, ladies?” He chuckled, reaching to the shelves behind for tequila and agave syrup. Yang turned and caught her partner’s eye with a soft smile quirked on the corner of her mouth.

“Always, big man.” Yang teased. Blake’s hand ventured into her bra to gather a substantial amount of lien, and they swapped the cards for two large, pink drinks with the instruction to keep them coming.

The women took their glasses and wandered back out into the crowd, a mess of sweaty limbs rolling over each other like a pit of snakes. Yang strutted to the middle of the dance floor with an extravagant roll to her hips, and Blake hung back a little to fully appreciate the tantalising tight shorts on display. Thighs ran on for miles, and paired with heels Yang was an Amazon amongst mortals. Blake smiled into her drink as she took a sip and watched Yang move to the rhythm of the music, carving out a small cavity for the two of them. The blonde was radiant, her hips swayed and sunlight shone from her smile she beckoned for Blake to come closer. As she came into arm’s reach Yang’s left hand found the black lace panel of the dress it been craving all evening. Her fingers followed the delicate swirls, tracing over rough mesh that lightly grazed the pads on her fingers. The dark, snaking patterns over Blake’s pale skin contrasted deliciously, and Yang took a swig of the sweet cocktail just to fill her mouth.

Blake shimmied closer and rolled her hips into Yang’s. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the sound of the music, the glow of Yang’s warmth against her, and the sweet liquor on her tongue. This was what she had been lusting for; the chance to let go, ignore the intensity and danger of their lives, and just be young and in love. Moments of normality were few, and she had learned to grasp them while she could and hold them close to her heart. Desperation gripped her bones and demanded she wrap herself in a blanket of happy memories, just in case. She relished the closeness and put everything else to the back of her mind, concentrating on the way her hips flexed to the bass and how Yang’s palm crept around her body to rest on the small of her back.

They started a taunting game; the distance between their hips would dwindle as their glasses emptied, and before long Yang slipped away to the bar, returning with fresh drinks and ready to play again. While Yang retrieved their fourth or fifth round, Blake bathed in the careless abandon of a night surrounded by equally carefree young people. She raised her arms and twisted her fingers into inky hair that flowed over her sharp collarbones and down her spine. She danced with a sensuality usually saved for the bedroom while she waited for her love to return. Her inhibitions were well and truly crushed by alcohol and lavender eyes that roamed over her body, and her mind flipped through a catalogue filled with images of Yang’s body moving like liquid against hers.

A pair of unfamiliar hands snatched at her hips. Two warm palms pulled her ass against a sharp belt buckle and her whole body tensed with discomfort at the foreign grip. Hips rubbed against her from behind and it took a mountain range of self restraint not to floor her assailant with a sharp elbow to his windpipe. Instead she wrenched away, her body stiff and spine prickled, and turned to face him. She took a step back as his hands made another pass at her and she shook her head firmly, quaking with fury at the thought of his hands against her. It didn't belong, _he_ didn't belong on her body. Panic fell in a torrent within her. She knew that she had the capacity to seriously hurt the young man in front of her, but the temptation to do it anyway became hard to resist. She saw golden hair weave through the crowd and her eyes screamed at Yang to deter the handsy brute without injury.

Yang arrived and inserted herself between the two of them, and she nudged the back of a hand against a slender arm in an attempt to centre Blake. She could practically see the raised hackles on the woman and knew the situation needed to be diffused immediately, lest they end up with an unconscious body at their feet. She handed off one of their drinks to Blake and turned around gracefully with a sweet smile on her lips. His face held the picture of smugness as his eyes locked onto her cleavage, and in a swift and smooth motion she emptied the contents of her glass over his head. The sticky liquid seeped pink ribbons into his crisp white shirt, and Yang waved at him before he stormed off with frustration etched into his features. Yang turned back to Blake and saw a saccharine giggle bubble in her cheeks before she lifted the drink to her lips and and downed half in one go. She passed it back to Yang and the blonde followed suit, throwing her head back and swallowing the remainder before she deposited the pair of empty glasses onto a passing drinks tray. A dribble of alcohol ran a marathon down her chin, rambled over the terrain of her throat, and disappeared into her glistening cleavage. Blake wanted nothing more than to follow the jagged path with her tongue.

Yang’s hands gripped Blake’s hips gently, tentatively trying to exorcise the ghosts of rough, grabbing paws. The soft hand on her right and the firm on her left felt reassuring and comfortable. They felt like home. Blake’s body instantly relaxed, her tension dissipating into the humid air. “Mine.” Yang growled, the sound barely audible over the music, even to Blake’s sensitive hearing. “Yours.” She replied, exaggerating the movements so Yang could see the words written on rosy lips. They shared a sweet kiss and Yang started dancing again, a flowing river between the tightly packed patrons. Blake threw her arms over sculpted shoulders and rocked her hips forward, matching the blonde’s motions and sinking back into her meditative mindset. With the woman in her arms she was loved and safe, and never in her life had she been more comfortable in her skin than when Yang stared at her with a burning need openly washed across her face. Yang slid a thigh between hers and drew their pelvises closer together, and Blake tilted her head back with abandon, coveting the warmth in between her legs. She arched her back and rolled her body in waves, grinding shamelessly against Yang’s pelvis. Her heartbeat thumped in every inch of her, and catching Yang’s scorching gaze rake over her as she danced made it all the more prominent. She plucked one of Yang’s hands from her body, spun around to lean back against the blonde, and thrust her backside into the cradle of her hips. She opened the hand in hers and as she pushed the palm onto her stomach its partner crept up her side to rest on her ribs. Her chest heaved. Blake leant her head back to rest on Yang’s shoulder and reached her arms up to tangle into captivating curls. The points of Yang’s teeth scraped against her exposed throat, and the sharp scratch shot a fever down her backbone. They were knitted together, the rest of the club disappeared in a blur as they were painted with each other’s sweat, and Blake was golden.

Blake tilted her head and robbed Yang of her breath with a kiss. Their lips parted with ease and familiarity, and their cheeks flushed from the heat generated between their bodies. Tongues brushed and moved between mouths. Teeth tugged at lips and they were boiling over. The heavy beat of her heart made breathing near impossible, but Blake nipped and sucked and ignored how her body screamed. She needed Yang more than she needed air. The strong hands on her body sunk lower, performing a ballet of strokes below her navel, and her hips bucked against the toying massage. Their mouths separated and their lungs expanded.

“I want you.” Teeth bit at Blake’s earlobe and her knees buckled. Yang’s steady arms locked around her middle were the only thing to keep her standing. “Now.” Blake choked a sob of desire; with the constricting energy in her body doused in lust, and breasts pressed into her back, she longed to be overwhelmed by Yang. The blonde steered her and they meandered around clusters of Junior’s intoxicated clientele. They stumbled past tables and glasses and ushered themselves into a dark corner, shrouded in shadows and partially obscured by the edge of a staircase.

Blake was the first to pounce, pushing Yang hard against the wall. Her hands grasped desperately at breasts that almost spilled from the neckline of Yang’s shirt. Sharp teeth nibbled at Yang’s jaw, and the blonde gasped and groaned as Blake's mouth met hers. Clever hands wandered up iridescent straps to wind around the blonde’s neck and drag her closer, their kisses almost violent in their intensity.

Yang sensed the slight sag in Blake’s posture and seized the opportunity. She tucked a foot behind Blake’s ankle and pitched them around, pressing Blake’s spine flush against the surface. Her hands sketched the silhouette of Blake’s body, all curves and lean muscle, and she separated their lips to leisurely dip down onto her knees, palms marking her course over tight fabric. “Blake,  your _legs_.” She groaned into the pale flesh. Open mouthed kisses left chilled trails of moisture near the hem of her skirt and Blake's nails scratched into Yang’s scalp as her head rocked back and smacked against brick.

Yang took the fabric of Blake's dress between her fingers and slightly hiked the skirt up her hips as she roamed back up the lithe body. Yang ran her fingers over the hot fabric between kissed thighs as she took mouthfuls of Blake’s collarbones. “Yang, we can’t-” Blake choked as teeth sunk into the base of her throat.

“Relax, it’s not illegal if we don't get caught.” Yang purred against her skin, but waited. Blake’s hand slipped down and nudged a thumb into damp silk, and a hedonistic cry ricocheted around their ears before blending into the blaring music. Lips smirked against Blake’s throat before they moved up and took her mouth. With permission given, Yang continued her onslaught. She tugged a hem to the side and her fingers slid through uncovered wetness. Blake’s wail dissolved into murmurs in Yang’s mouth and her bucking hips were pinned to the wall by the cool hand that so often grounded her. A fingertip ran in circles around her clit and she shuddered, her legs quaking around Yang’s hand in time with quick rubs and flicks. It was a harmonic torment, wildfire licked at her skin and relentlessly burrowed within her.

Blake’s breath hitched and she tore her mouth from Yang’s. “Please, firecracker.” She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as Yang swiped through wetness, dipping and rolling and precisely avoiding what Blake wanted. “Please.” Her voice tinged with desire and anticipation.

Yang pressed forward, her tongue drifted into Blake’s mouth as her fingers slipped inside her, and Blake sighed into the kiss. Yang tugged one of the shaking legs over her hip and caressed the underside of the bare thigh as she thrust deep and slow into her lover. A fresh sheen of sweat rippled across Blake’s skin and Yang felt its bite on her tongue as she sucked on her trembling bottom lip. She was a beach in the night- she was heat and salt and surging waves in the shadows.

The scent of Yang’s perfume mixed with the musk of sex in the air, and Blake breathed it deeply, rolling beneath swells of coconut and brine. Her hips jerked rigidly against the agonisingly slow onslaught, fingers rhythmically curving inside her, building a fierce pressure low in her belly. Yang’s breaths were husky, each draw caught in her chest as she threatened to let her fire consume Blake and turn her to ashes. Sparks lit in front of amber eyes and she gathered handfuls of messy curls, her hips bucking faster and silently begging for more.

Yang refused to increase her pace, instead content to watch Blake’s face contort in euphoric expressions that would make the devil blush. She watched as Blake took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard enough to release a drop of blood. It poised itself to run down her chin, but a pink tongue crept out and ushered it into her mouth, and Yang swallowed thickly as a low moan cracked in Blake’s throat.

“You're so beautiful, kitten.” Yang said, turning her head to bite down on the tense muscle in the side of her lover’s neck, plucking a hiccup from the depths of a heaving chest. She scraped her thumbnail against Blake’s clit and smiled as her body jumped at the sensation. It rolled in circles and Blake tried to pursue the contact with a frantic rock of her hips.

Blake’s body jerked out of rhythm with Yang’s motions, and finally she gave in to the wordless demands, driving and pushing and curling faster. Blake was overflowing and she closed her eyes as it rose up and threatened to drown her. Everywhere that their bodies touched she burned, and in one sudden and eternal moment she burst into flames. A long, low moan tore itself from her body and her hips bucked hard into Yang. Her skin flickered with the edges of her semblance as she finally sank her claws into Yang’s exposed back, and Yang’s voice joined hers in an indulgent symphony. The motions of her hand slowed but didn't stop until Blake’s frantic jerks tapered off.

Blake’s hands grasped at Yang’s face and urged their lips together, tongues nudging and rolling in an unhurried kiss that sent tingles to the tip of every limb. Yang slowly unhooked the shaking thigh from her hip and placed her foot back on the floor. She gently eased her fingers out and Blake gasped at the sweet tug. Yang just smiled innocently as she lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked on the digits that had just thrown her lover headfirst into orgasm.

Blake’s eyes devoured the sight with rapt attention, her mouth watering as she watched eyes close and heard a soft, pleased hum escape around the fingers. She tugged her underwear back into place and shimmied the bottom of her dress down to its proper length. The fingers left Yang’s lips to press into Blake’s mouth. She swirled her tongue and sucked, gratefully welcoming the taste of the two of them. “We’re going home and I'm going down on you for an hour because _those legs, Blake_.” The brunette whimpered and her nostrils flared, she was still desperately turned on and the memory of her girlfriend’s tongue on her made her bite down on the knuckles between her teeth. Yang plucked her fingers out of her mouth and Blake’s head bobbed in an energised nod.

Amber eyes flashed in the darkness. “I'm done with dancing, anyway.”


End file.
